Bliss
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Rose & the Doctor clone take a visit back to Bad Wolf Bay and romance ensues. Takes place a few months after Journey's End, lots of fluffy happiness. One-shot. R/R. Dedicated to my BFF Kitty xD


**A/N: Just a little, cute, short story about Rose and the clone Doctor going back to Bad Wolf Bay. Takes place AFTER Journey's End (DUH). Kind of unrealistic to how they might act, but who cares, it's sweet, so deal with it. **

**P.S: All copyright for the term "my doctor" goes to my BFF Kitty (Edwards Twilight Princess) because she hates it when I call him "the clone doctor" :P this one's for you, kitty! xD**

**P.P.S: The ending part (the whole "ginger" thing) was inspired by a story that Kitty Bridgeta wrote called "The Essence of Ginger", but what I wrote is a bit different from hers. **

**Bliss**

**By Sophie**

Rose's POV:

We pulled up just about a mile away from the ocean. I smiled at him as we got out of the car, the smell of seawater engulfing me. I looked over at him and saw that he had his eyes closed, a look of content on his face, as if he were trying to take in this memory. To capture it in his mind forever. I turned around to see the water and did the same, breathing in the smell of salt and the feel of the warm summer air. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see him standing right in front of me, smiling that goofy smile that I loved so much. I jumped a little bit, and he chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said, giggling.

"Sorry..." He said, immediately wiping the smile off his face. "Did I scare you?"

I shook my head, "No... I mean, yes, but it was a good scared feeling." I replied, grinning.

He smiled back at me. As we stood there, staring into each other's eyes, I reached out, without thinking, and placed my hand against his cheek. For some reason, I felt connected to him, closer than I ever had before. He looked at me, his piercing eyes reading every inch of my face. I loved when he did this, it was like he was trying to examine every bit of me, like I was special to him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, his lips turning up at one corner in a crooked grin.

I shrugged, just noticing that I was wearing a huge smile on my face. "I dunno... I guess it's just because I'm happy... It guess it's just because _you make me happy." _

He beamed, looking down at his feet bashfully. After a few seconds, he looked back up at me. "So..." He said, turning so that we were both facing the ocean, his arm around my shoulder, "What do you want to do?"

I leaned my head against him and took a moment to think about what I wanted to do. I looked all up the beach, gazing, transfixed at the beautiful sun, the water, the birds in the sky. And then I came up with it. I stood on my tiptoes.

"I want to dance with you." I whispered in his ear.

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what I meant. "What d'you mean? We haven't got any music or anything."

I giggled and pulled at his hand, "So? Come on, Doctor..." I put my arms around him, "Live a little."

He looked unsure at first, but after a second, he smiled. "Sure, why not?" And he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and he slowly started to dance with me. "I must warn you: I'm not a very good dancer."

I laid my head against his chest and muttered, "I don't care... I just want to dance with you. It doesn't matter if you're good or not. I promise I won't laugh, okay?"

I felt him nod above me, "Okay." He replied.

And we moved together, gently swaying from side to side, in time with the music in our heads. I wasn't quite sure what we were dancing, but it was nice. We didn't do anything special, we just moved from side to side, forwards and backwards, holding each other. That was all that mattered anyway, the fact that I was here, right now, with him. It didn't matter that he was stepping on my feet, it didn't matter that I kept tripping. As long as I was with him, and he was with me. Just then, he put one arm on my back and lowered me backwards into a dip, while I laughed.

"Don't drop me!" I squealed, jokingly.

"I promise I won't." He answered, honestly.

In the middle of another dip, I glanced up at his face. The face of the man I loved... the face of my Doctor. I grinned at him and he pulled me back up to him again. I rested my head on his warm shoulder, starting to think about that term; 'my Doctor'. Sure, it was somewhat true, a sense, but I didn't want to sound possessive towards him or anything like that. He didn't _belong _to me, he wasn't my _property.... _Still, it seemed to fit, so I decided to use it.

I pulled myself out of my daze and back to the present, back to him. He was still moving us from side to side slowly, keeping the same rhythm. To me, it was like I was floating on a cloud when I was dancing with him... so at ease, so peaceful... The sun was starting to set on the horizon, and the view from where we were standing was breathtaking. I tapped him the back, not wanting him to miss this.

"What?" He asked, breaking apart from me. "Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, no, no! It's not that...." I put my hand against his cheek again, "The sunset's just so... beautiful. Don't you think?"

He turned to look at the image in front of us, the sun was now turning the clouds around it pink and orange, it was absolutely gorgeous. He studied it for a moment, his eyes fixed on it. Then, he grasped my hand tightly and shrugged. "It's hard for me to talk about something else being beautiful when you're around..." He looked down at the sand, embarrassed.

I squeezed his hand, my cheeks were slightly pink. "You're so sweet." I murmered, "How can you do that? How can you _always _manage to do that?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"How can you always make me feel special?" I asked, smiling up at him, our hands still intertwined. I looked back at the little sliver of sun that was visible above the sea.

"I don't have to try..." He whispered, pulling my face upwards so it was level with his. "Rose, you _are _special." He said, simply. "And I don't even feel like it needs to be said. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You do know that, right?"

As he said said those words, I felt like the luckiest person in the whole world. It felt amazing to know that he really did love me, and care about me. Giddily, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. He held me tightly against him, rocking us back and forth slowly, brushing his fingers through my hair. After a moment, I broke away from him. And in one sudden, quick movement, I stood on my tiptoes, throwing my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his. He didn't move at first, but soon he responded and kissed me back. I felt him stroking my hair and face gently, and it made me smile into the kiss. Inbetween kisses, I managed to gasp out, "I love you."

He placed one more small, delicate kiss on my forehead before whispering, "I love you too."

I nodded, we grasped each other's hands again and turned to walk back to the car. Our hands were swinging back and forth between us, and as we were walking I remembered something from a long time ago. "You're still not ginger, you know." I said, laughing at the memory.

He smiled widely, as he remembered too. "You're right! Hmm... That's strange, isn't it?"

"I just thought... you know, because Donna was made you, and Donna was ginger... so why are you still brown?"

He shrugged, putting an arm around me, as we walked. "Well, you know, if you don't like the brown hair, I could always _dye _it, I suppose."

I laughed out loud that time, an image of him with Howdy Doody-esque, orange hair filling my brain, "_Please don't, _okay?" I asked, seriously this time, not wanting him to come home one day with ginger hair.

He nodded, "I won't, promise. Anyway, I kind of like this whole brown look."

"I do too." I said, looking up at him, "It suits you." As he pulled me against him even tighter, I realized that he was perfect. He was everything.... he was my Doctor.

**A/N: Sooooo??? if you liked it, review for god's sake!!!! :) thank you**.


End file.
